The New Dragoration
by UnderDrow
Summary: 100 years after How To Train Your Dragon 2, the new Dragon Riders are here. Their adventures are amazing and their opponents tough. Rated T because of serious injuries, but I don't go into detail.
1. This is Berk

**The following is a Fan-made story (tense why it's on this site). I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the locations and any species of dragons that show up in this story unless otherwise specified. (If so it'll be up here.)**

* * *

This is Berk, 100 years after you last saw it. The buildings are relatively the same due to the lack of dragon attacks recently, but we still love our dragons. My name's Jolt, Jolt Haddock, great grandson of Hiccup Haddock III. I'm average build, not as buff as most Vikings here though. I've also got dark brown hair going down to the bottom of my neck. I've got a buttoned up leather tunic on top of a dark blue shirt, and light brown pants. Ever since Hiccup trained his Night Fury and his son trained a Whispering Death, our family has just been expected to train dangerous dragons. Which makes me the joke of the family on top of Flare, my orange Deadly Nadder. My older brother, Grunt, always has to rub it in.

"Grunt, tell Screech to stop freezing Flare!" I yelled.

"Why, isn't it fun watching a Death Song tease a Nadder?" he mocked.

"Maybe to a sick mind like yours!" I shouted. Grunt's one of the buffest teens in the village. He also got jet black hair combed to the back of his head. His tunic is a deep green fabric with black pants.

"GRUNT!" our father, Beorn the Immortal called from downstairs, "How many times do I have to tell you? Leave your brother and his dragon, alone." Our father has dark brown hair like mine, all going out a bit and reaching the bottom of his neck. His beard is long and well groom, all tied up right at the end. His Tunic is a short-sleeved red one and he has that metal belt around his waist along with a fur cape. Now, why is he called Beorn the Immortal? It may have something to do with the fact that 25 different people have all tried to kill him multiple times, whether it be traps or straight confrontations, and the worst that happened to him was a deep gash straight across his chest. As a result he's got scars all down his right arm and his entire left arm is missing.

"Fine."

"Now go get Leglout to free Flare." Leglout, if you hadn't already guessed, is the descendant of Snotlout. He's got black hair that reaches just past his shoulders, a dull orange tunic with a black overcoat, and dark brown pants. You've heard the saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, well apparently that apple can grow another tree, have an apple fall from it, have that happen 4 times, and the 4th apple will still land centimeters away from the original tree. Which is the long way of saying, Leglout is almost exactly like Snotlout.

"Did someone order clean up?" Leglout asked all condescendingly, flying in on his yellow Monstrous Nightmare.

"A little help here?" I asked, "And real help not your usual help."

"But that takes all the fun out of it."

"Please, just either give me the gel or break Flare outta this yourself?"

"Fine, Flame Master, INCINERATE," The Dragon shot a gallon of fire right at the amber substance. This is what I mean by ALMOST exactly like Snotlout, Leglout actually has a bit of compassion. Flare broke free and, clearly enjoying his wings again, flew straight up to the roof, took a sharp right turn, and landed.

"Thanks," I said as I hopped on Flare and took off. I was flying to the only person that kept me sane in my insane world.

"Jolt's coming!" as soon as my feet hit the cliff surface she hugged me.

"Hey Flutterby, hey Pebble," I nodded towards the green Gronkle. Flutterby is the great granddaughter of Fishlegs. She has light brown hair tied back in a single braid, a dark green tunic, and a dark blue skirt. Her family didn't all have Gronkles, they all had different dragons. She just chose a Gronkle because it was cute and cuddly. She's pretty shy but hurt one of her friends and she's like a pack of wild Nadders. Leglout had to figure that out the hard way.

"So, did Screech terrorize Flare again today?" she asked.

"No different from yesterday. He's been a jerk ever since I tried training that Skrill," I said, right before a low pitch horn was sounded. "Dragon Hunters!" We said in unison as we mounted our dragon and shot off into the sky. Dragon Hunters have always had a personal vendetta against us ever since they're war with Hiccup. "And of course, Emma's already there," I said as she zoomed past and blasted a ship on her albino Night Fury. All we've ever seen of her is her dark grey hood and mask up, along with her dark grey tunic that's in a V shape overtop her black under shirt, and black pants. No one knows where she came from or where she goes during the day, she's a complete enigma. All we know is she knows where The Isle of Night is. I flew down and Flare spine-shot 3 dragon root arrows right out the sky.

"Your accuracy's improved," A cocky voice said

"Still better than yours Grunt," I said as an amber substance missed the 3 ships by a mile "Here's the plan, Grunt, get down by the water, come up and shoot the weapons, Flutterby, Get down and start blasting, Emma do the same, Leglout, go and drop some gel on the ships." Everyone did just that. Grunt came up by the middle ship and before the Hunters could react them, there bows, winches, and bodies were all covered in Death Song crystal. Emma and Flutterby were over destroying the right ship. Emma zoomed down blasted some Hunters, barrel rolled to the left dodging 5 arrows, blasted the deck, stopped, letting 2 more arrows fly in front of her, and zoomed off, turning around for another go. Flutterby came flying as fast as the Gronkle could carry her, and shot a lava blob right onto the deck, tearing a hole the size of a yak in it. Seeing an opening as she was flying back down, Emma did a triple blast through the hole, and broke another hole at the bottom of the ship, letting water get through and sinking it. I looked over as Leglout was pouring out the last bit of Monstrous Nightmare Gel on the left ship.

"Flare, single spine shot," Flare lifted his tail over his head and flung a spine right onto a Hunter's crossbow that he was aiming at Leglout, flinging it right out of his hand and across the ship. Leglout looked back and shot a continuous stream of fire right at the ship, igniting the gel and burning the ship to a crisp.

"RETREAT!" the middle ship shouted, and all the Hunters that weren't crystalized steered the ship away from Berk. I flew in to join the rest of the riders in attacking the ship. I swooped down and shot a magnesium burst, Leglout dived and reigned fire down upon the ship, and Flutterby came in for a lava blast. We repeated that until the ship sailed over the horizon.


	2. The One That Got Away

"Why didn't you sink that ship?" Grunt asked "It took such a beating I'm surprised it still got away."

"They lined the inside with some sort of dragon proof stone." I replied "This worries me, they only had 3 ships, if it was a full on attack they would've brought the entire armada."

"Are you saying this was only a scouting mission?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, the Hunters don't know anything about us passed what they know about Grandpa Havel because we never let a ship go undestroyed before."

Leglout started freaking out "Oh no, now they know what dragons we have, how we use them, Jolt's normal plans-"

"Leglout, we'll be fine. We're not going to die just because we didn't destroy one single ship. They don't know everything about us. Sure they know more than they ever would've but that's not going to kill us. Besides, they don't even know about you 3rd cousin"

"Oh you mean the guy who has no idea how to control his dragon because he never ever shows up for Dragon Training? Yeeeeaaaah great secret weapon."

"What was all the commotion?" said a familiar voice, "Sorry I slept in."

"Hey Reen, Leglout's just stressing out about the fact that we didn't destroy a ship" I said. Reen is the Great-grandson of Tuffnut. He still has weird ideas but is pretty smart and unpredictable. He's a bit bigger than me and wears a dull blue tunic, with a black overcoat and brown pants. His hair is dirty blond and goes down to his chest.

"What, we didn't destroy a ship?! Now they know our battle strategies, how are we ever going to beat them?" he cried sarcastically, "Come on Leglout, it's just one ship"

"Fine" Leglout grumbled

"Leglout," I said, "I know that look in your eye. Don't do it."

"I'm going to destroy the ship." He spat out quickly right before he jumped onto Flame Master and took off.

"Leglout wait!" I sighed "Come on Flare," Flare took off, leaving Flutterby, Grunt, and Reen all alone. After a few minutes Grunt asked "Soooo… where'd Emma go and why wasn't she torching the ship with you guys?"

"If she wasn't attacking the ship with us," Flutterby responded "then that means either something happened to her Night Fury or she reached her shot limit." 

After hours of flying, I still never found Leglout. I decided to stop and rest on a pretty rocky Island. "Ugh where could that muttonhead be?" I said cracking my back and looking around, "He probably already got caught by the Dragon Hunters by now. If only I knew where their base was." Suddenly I heard cheering from a ways away. I motioned Flare to follow me and went to investigate. As I got closer I saw a huge stadium with a Dragon Hunter insignia on it. _Great, Dragon Hunters,_ I thought. As I looked around I saw a nice spot for Flare to hide. I guided him there, told him to stay, and started walking toward the arena.

I got there right at the end of a battle. They were leading a Triple Strike back into its cage. When I looked over and saw a totally mutilated Deadly Nadder I almost fainted. _Why'd it have to be a Nadder?_ "You don't look to well kid," one of the Hunters said.

"Reckon he's one of em?" Another one asked

"He's young enough to be."

"If he is then he probably hid his dragon somewhere around here." Those words made me draw my axe and swing it at the Hunter. Realising I messed up I ran towards Flare's hiding spot, "FLARE!" I shouted. _I've got to get out of here_. Flare bolted out of his hiding spot and ran right towards me, I hopped on and took off. _But first, let's free those dragons_. I flew straight for the top of the cage. Both of the Hunters there pulled out their bows and loaded the arrows, right before some orange Nadder spines knocked them right out of their hands, and some more hit them right in the chest. I blasted off the top of the roof, flew inside, and blasted one of the doors which let free several dragons. I just about did that with another door when a net covered Flare, a Hunter shot him with an arrow, and several other men dragged us into one of the doors.

After they closed the door I heard a loud voice shout "No more fights tonight, but tomorrow is a dragon fight you will not want to miss!" The Hunter came up to me, "Goodnight, and have fun tomorrow." Then walked away, laughing.

The next day I heard Vikings flocking to the stands, eager to watch the fight of the century. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer Hunter shouted, "Are you ready to see the fight of the ages?! Jolt and his Deadly Nadder vs the Monstrous Nightmare rider…"

"Please say it's not…"

"Leglout!" we said in unison.


	3. Dragon Fight

The doors opened up and Flare and I got shoved out of our cell. The same thing happened to Leglout and Flame Master. I stood there, facing Leglout.

"I don't want to fight you." I said

"Me neither," Leglout replied "but if we don't-"

"Then I've got some Blue Oleander Tipped arrows for your dragons!" A Hunter shouted at us.

"Prolong it," I whispered right before I hopped on Flare and blasted him. Flame Master didn't like that, so he launched Leglout onto his back, set himself on fire and charged right at us. _Not exactly what my approach would be but it works._ Flare leaped out of the way and flung spines directly toward Flame Master. Flame Master jumped out of the way and the spines sailed right below him, getting lit on fire by the fire on his underbelly and wedged into the arena wall.

"I thought you said prolong it." Leglout shouted over the noise.

"I did," I shouted back, "but the dragons seem to think we're fighting to kill!" In response to the spines, Flame Master turned around and fired a continuous stream of fire at Flare, who ducked under, zoomed over to Flame Master and tail wacked him with a fully spined tail.

"Flare, what are you doing?!" Flare looked at me with a bit of guilt in his eyes, but the guilt immediately left when Flame Master rushed over and tackled Flare right out of the air, causing Leglout and I to fall off their backs. Right when they hit the ground Flare launched Flame Master into the air and did a backwards somersault onto his feet, Flame Master did the same, but not before he rammed into the wall. He charged at Flare and took a swing at him with his claw which struck him right across the face, Flare countered with a fully spined tail whip. The two dragons then shot fire at each other at the exact same time which collided in mid-air. Eventually Flare's fire started running out and Flame Master's fire started inching closer. Realising this Flare spine shot at Flame Master. Flame Master stopped firing and jumped out of the way, dodging the spines but getting hit by a bright Nadder burst in the process. Flare leaped into the air, ready to finish off Flame Master when I rushed in front of him

"FLARE NO!" Flare spread his wings, slowed down, and landed inches in front of me, the guilt returning to his face.

"So be it." I heard as a blue tipped arrow sailed straight toward Flare. Right before a yellow Monstrous Nightmare jumped in front, taking the arrow instead.

"Flame Master!" Leglout cried as he ran over to his dragon.

"That's triple dose, he'll be dead within 12 hours," The Hunter informed us, "and there's one more where that came from." The Hunter reached behind him, only to realise that his arrow was gone, and the sharp pain in his side told him very quickly where it went. He looked back and saw a girl in a hood standing there. As soon as that happened all the spectators started to run. The other four Hunters that were there charged at her. She drew a weird looking sword and blocked the first one's sword strike. The sword had a circular piece right above the handle, with six red gems covering the side facing the handle. The blade had a three inch long black piece covering the bottom part of each side of the blade, and another one half the length of the blade going right down the middle of each of flat sides. She pushed him back, hit another one in the nuts, and swung at another, cutting him clear across the chest. The two remaining Hunters ran at her from both sides and swung. She dodged and the two Hunters' blades collided. They pulled back their swords and looked around for her. She threw her sword at one and it pieced his heart, then quickly came out of her hiding spot, grabbed the sword from the Hunter's chest, and swung at the last Hunter. He blocked her swing and went for the head, she deflected his sword and cut his arm off. The Hunter fell to the ground, holding the stub that used to be his arm. She then turned to look at us. "Plasma Blast." she said right before a pure white Night Fury jumped up and blasted the roof open.

"Thanks Emma," I said "Flame Masters hurt, grab a net, we need to get Flame Master back to Berk asap." She nodded and we loaded Flame Master onto a net and each carried one end of the net back to Berk.


	4. Scauldron Hunting

**A few things to note here for people who don't watch the shows. First, Scauldron venom is the only known antidote for blue oleander, second, in case you didn't figure it out from last chapter, blue oleander is poisonous to dragons, and third, the last paragraph of this chapter is the first time I switch perspectives. A change in perspectives will be signified by this**

* * *

 **So remember, when you see that, UnderDrow has changed perspectives. It's also going to be a border between the authors notes and the story. Now, on with the story**

* * *

"Where's Reen?!" A tear-stained Leglout cried right after we landed on Berk.

"He went looking for you two when you didn't come back right away." Flutterby responded "What happened?"

"A Hunter laced an arrow with blue oleander and shot Flame Master," I said, "he's got about 10 hours to live."

"I'll send a Terror Mail" Flutterby wrote down a letter and attached it to a Terrible Terror and sent it off.

"That Terror probably won't reach him in time. Grab some blue oleander, we're going to catch ourselves a Scauldron."

As the boat sailed, the people on deck dropped blue oleander, while Grunt, Flutterby and I flew a little bit behind them, waiting for a Scauldron to appear. _I know Scauldrons eat this stuff, so where are they?_ A while later, a green Scauldron head peeped up from the water and started eating the flowers.

"Lets get its attention" I told Flare. Flare shot a burst of flame onto the head of our catch. The head shot up and looked directly at us. The dragon dropped his mouthful of blue oleander and shot up into the sky after us. "Well, looks like we've got its attention." I yelled as it took off toward me. Screech started singing which drew the Scauldron, Pebble, and Flare towards him. Flutterby and I were pulling back as hard as we could until Screech stopped and trapped the Scauldron in Death Song crystal. Grunt then swooped down and caught it in mid-air while Flutterby came in to collect the venom.

"Almost got it." She said, right before the Scauldron roared and shook free of Screech's grasp, plunging into the water below. "So close!" I looked down and saw the Scauldron biting the crystal and shooting it's boiling water at it.

"It looks like it's trying to break free." Grunt said. It only took a couple of seconds for it's water breath to destroy the substance.

"And succeeding!" I yelled, before it was right back ontop of us. It shot a water blast which I just narrowly dodged, and I retaliated with another fire blast. Flutterby threw the bucket to Grunt, who was right where the impact of the blast was leading the head, he caught it and the Scauldron fang went right through the cloth on top (to trick the fang into thinking it pierced something), and knocked the bucket out of his hands, and into the water below.

"FOR THOR'S SAKE!" Grunt yelled as he punched the Scauldron's face in anger "Now what are we going to do"

"Couldn't we just get another bucket from the… ship with the dragon poison." Flutterby sighed

"Grunt, you have the fastest dragon, go to Berk and get another bucket." I said

Grunt froze the Scauldron's head as it snapped at him "On it" he replied as he zoomed of into the distance.

"Flutterby, destroy the crystal and we'll see if we can get the venom even with the dragon poisoning flower on the ship".

"Ok" she nodded before blasting the Scauldron, who was now chasing Grunt, in the head, and smashing it with Pebbles rock hard tail, destroying the crystal and sending it back into the water. When it emerged from the water, it looked around for the green Gronkle and found it hovering right above the boat. Flutterby jumped down onto the mast and was now hanging there, making some rope into a really long lasso. As the Scauldron went after Pebble, she climbed up to the crows nest and told some of the Vikings on the ship to grab the end of the lasso. When the Scauldron got close enough she caught it with the lasso and yelled "PULL!". She jumped down onto the deck as the Vikings pulled, bringing its head down for the venom collection. One of the Vikings grabbed a bucket and ran for the Scauldron, hiding behind a post as it blasted at him.

Over on Berk Grunt landed. Leglout rushed over "Did you get the venom?"

"No," Grunt responded as he ran to the Great Hall, "We need another bucket. The blasted Scauldron knocked the other one out of my hands." When he left the hall he had three buckets, just in case some got knocked away again. He then mounted Screech and took off.

Back at the battle, the Scauldron kept on blasting the Viking when he came out into the open. "How many shots does this thing have?!" He asked.

"Fourteen," Flutterby responded as she and some other Vikings were holding it down. The Viking got shot at again, so to prevent any further dangers he grabbed a shield and slowly walked up to the Scauldron. While he was walking, the Scauldron was trying to escape, it bit the rope holding it and flew off the boat. The Viking went to throw the bucket to me but it got blasted out of his hands before he could do so, and caught by a guy on a purple Scauldron. After he caught it, he flew up close to the other Scauldron, jumped off his, landed on the green one, extracted its venom, and jumped back to his Scauldron's back.

"So why did you need this Scauldron's venom when Boiler has venom of his own" He said gesturing to his dragon.

I replied "Because, Reen, we didn't know when you would get back. Come on, Flame Master needs that venom within about 2 hours."

We arrived back on Berk right as Grunt passed the rock pillars surrounding the island. "You got the venom?" Grunt asked. When he saw Reen he said "Oh, he got it from Boiler didn't he?"

"Actually, I got it from that other Scauldron they were fighting." Reen replied as we raced back to berk.

"What? Why didn't you get it from Boiler?"

"That's what I was wondering."

"I was asking you Reen."

"Don't ask me, there the ones who were dead set on that Scauldron." Reen said as we landed and rushed over to Flame Master. It's at times like these when I wonder if Reen is that oblivious, or if he's just messing with us. Reen gave the venom to Vera, the village healer, who gave it to Flame Master to cure him.

* * *

I smiled as a one-armed Hunter gave me more information about the Dragon Riders and left my hut. My first day in charge of the Hunters after my father's death, and I already have lots of info on the Dragon Riders and had a ship survive. I've truly earned the respect of all my men. "Line those ships with more marble!" I ordered as I watched my men work. Out of the three proto-type ships, the one lined with marble was the only one to come back. This next attack on the Dragon Riders was going to be fun.


	5. Violent Negotiations

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this story, blame it on homework. Now that summer approaches, expect chapters to be coming out faster than once every 9 months.**

 **Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5, Violent Negotiations.**

* * *

Leglout rushed over to the Great Hall to see Flame Master. Yesterday Vera told him that Flame Master would be fine the next day, so there he was, going to see his dragon.

Jolt and Flare were still in their hut, probably getting some much needed rest.

Grunt and Screech were having an early morning flight, and probably hadn't frozen Flare. Even though he does it a lot, after what Jolt and Flare had been through, I'd be extremely surprised if he froze Flare today.

Reen was sleeping, it was 10:15 do you honestly expect him to be up?

I was spending time with Pebble, feeding her rocks on the beach where Jolt and I normally went.

"Hey! Flutterby!" I looked over and saw Morgus, the village blacksmith calling me. "I'm running out of Gronkle Iron." He landed his Gronkle next to me and threw me a bag.

"Got it," I said while catching the bag. I turned around to collect some rocks, "Just make sure you remember the Gronkle lava when making it, I don't think people like it when their weapons are too heavy for them to lift."

Morgus sighed "You mess up one time. One time!"

I laughed and went to collect the limestone, sandstone, and iron ore.

* * *

I flew to the Hunters' hideout. Harkness was going to pay, we had a deal.

Mogadon heard a whistling sound and looked up. "Emma." he said as a white Night Fury flew above him and landed.

I dismounted. "Where's Harkness Grimborne!"

"Emma, why so formal?" He asked. After seeing the look on my face he added, "I'm sorry, but it appears my father has passed away. So, any 'deals' you might have made with him are now null and void."

"Then I'll give you the same options." I unsheathed my sword. "Stop attacking Berk, or die."

"You wouldn't kill your old-"

"Shut up! I don't care what happened in the past. That ship is long gone, and you should know that." I had the tip of my sword resting on his neck. "So, what's it going to be?"

Mogadon smirked. "Neither." He quickly did a backwards somersault right before I could thrust my sword into that tiny little neck of his, and all the Hunters started charging at me.

I stared at him, "Then die it is."

* * *

I woke up, yawned, and looked out my window. "Come on Flare, Dragon Training will start soon." We normally only had Dragon Training once a week, but this week was a special case. We knew that the Hunters would attack soon and they know a lot more about us now (thanks to Leglout and that stone lined ship).

After I had something to eat, I mounted Flare. On my way to the Dragon Academy I stopped by Reen's place to wake him up.

"Reen, wake up! Today you're actually going to Dragon Training"

"Just a few more minutes." Reen grumbled.

"No Reen. It's starting right away and you need to know how to properly ride Boiler for when the Hunters attack."

"But I don't want to"

I sighed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Reen yelled as I splashed cold water on his face.

"To wake you up."

"Did it have to be cold water?"

"What would you rather me use Boilers water?" Reen opened his mouth to speak, just to close it right away, "That's what I thought, now get up."

* * *

I looked at the Hunters charging, "Daystrike, Plasma Blast!" My Night Fury did exactly that, and shot down a few of the on-coming Hunters. It wasn't long until they were right top of me. I blocked a slash with my sword, ducked under another one, and roundhouse kicked a sword out of a Hunters hand before I hopped on Daystrike's back and took to the skies. Hunters all around me were putting away their swords, pulling out bows, and loading them with Dragon-Root arrows, but I didn't care about them, I looked around for the only one that mattered, Mogadon. I saw him standing behind his army of Hunters, with that smug little smirk that I intended to plasma blast right off his face. Mogadon said something to one of his guards and entered his hut. The Hunter arrows weren't hitting Daystrike as she was out of range. I carefully examined the battlefield before diving down, barrel rolling to the left, blasting a few Hunters, and hanging a right so I would be right behind a rock ledge for a bit of cover. I took a few deep breaths and darted straight towards the entrance to Mogadon's hut, blasting the door open and vanishing inside the entrance.

* * *

Pebble and I were standing in the Dragon Academy when Jolt and Reen walked in. _Reen actually came? Must be Jolt's doing._ I laughed to myself when I saw the incredibly tired look on Reen's face.

"I think you all know why I scheduled this class today." Beorn the Immortal said in front of everyone. "We need to be as sharp as a Razorwhip's tail when the Dragon Hunters attack. Reen, how nice of you to join us"

"Yeah, Jolt dragged me out here" he replied.

"Thanks Jolt. On to business, I've got Frightless Phil, Hooligan Harry, Savage Sanderson, and some others with practice bows. We're going to work as a team to hit all the targets and ships _without_ Vikings on them in the area to practice our shooting and dodging, got it?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

I looked around Mogadon's hut. _Where is he?_ "Daystrike, make sure no one comes in here. Or goes out" I added with a harsh tone. Some Hunters just came in, before being headbutted, slapped with some wings, and thrown out with the swipe of a tail. As I was walking I felt my foot sink and I quickly dropped down and rolled to the right. A sword was unsheathed. I looked up and there was Mogadon, standing in front of me, sword on my neck. I did a hand sign to Daystrike meaning, _Plasma Blast!_ But nothing happened. I looked over and she was already being taken away by some Hunters who had stuck her with a Dragon Root arrow.

"Stick her in a cell. Far away from her Dragon." Mogadon ordered. I had never been so scared in my entire life.

On my way to my cell, I overheard Mogadon tell one of his men "Tell Ragnarok that we're on our way to attack Berk, and that he better be there with his Dragons if he wants his share of the treasure."

* * *

Leglout barrel rolled away from some practice arrows, and blasted another target just as a Zippleback blew up the last target. "Alright." Beorn shouted from the ground "Good job. Keep training though until the Hunters-"

"Uh, Chief" Flutterby yelled, "The Hunters are here." she pointed towards hundreds of advancing ships with the Dragon Hunter's insignia on them.

"Phil! Horn!" Beorn ordered and Fearless Phil jumped up and bolted toward the horn. "Everyone else, prepare for battle!" Dozens of Speed Stingers crept up behind Beorn "Oh Harkness," He started to pet the leader, "you never learn do you?" In the distance a horn could be heard and a few dragons took to the sky.


	6. Assault on Berk

**So, about what I said about how fast you should expect new chapters... well...**

 **Anyway we have a new dragon here called a Swiftfang, it's an original dragon that I created, I own it.**

 **So, enjoy the new chapter and expect a sporadic upload schedule until further notice.**

* * *

The ships sailed slowly toward Berk, the Hunters waiting for us Riders to attack. Beorn mounted the lead Speed Stinger and watched the ships, waiting for them to get a little closer while the Hooligans watched him expectantly. The Hunters' ships crept closer and finally Beorn yelled "CHAAAAARGE!" as his dragon jumped off the edge and started to run on the water towards the ships, an army of Speed Stingers behind him on the water, and a cloud of dragons in the air. Time seemed to slow as everyone was soaring, until dragons and Hunters alike fired.

I swooped over the ships, shot gallons of amber down on them, swooped down under a boulder, and came up to let a Zippleback race in and light it up.

I joined with the crowd of dragons circling behind the sea stacks, swerving around to shoot past a ship, my father and his Speed Stingers jumped off of it and leaving a crowd of dead Hunters on it, while I froze the crowd on the next one, two Gronkles and a Nightmare coming in to finishing the Hunters off.

I looked around to see the Zipplebacks were closer to the ships, flying in circles and dropping their gas to keep the ships there.

 _This is going GREAT!_ I thought as I raced back behind the sea stacks, before I realized why this was such a one-sided battle. He hadn't released them yet. _What are you up to Harkness?_

* * *

There I was, sitting in a cell on a Hunters' ship. Three years ago, I would've never thought I'd be in one of these. I punched the wall. _How could I let myself be captured?_ I thought, _I was careless, I let Mogadon get the better of me._ I turned around, studying the bars and my surroundings. _I've got to find a way off this junk pile before we reach Berk! The lives of my friends might depend on it._

* * *

We may have been able to take out most of the Hunters, but the ships were staying nice and high thanks to that stone that every ship was lined with. Several dragons homed in on one ship, opened their maws, only to release smoke. I swear to Odin himself I saw a very important looking Hunter, Murphy I think it was, smile. They still didn't attack.

"They're wasting our shots!" I realized. One by one the dragons were running out of shots, and now barely any dragons had shots left!

"Now it's time to get this party started." Murphy said. He banged his staff on the deck a few times. Trap doors flew open and hundreds of dragons shot out. Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Triple Strykes, almost every dragon came out of one of those trap doors. My eyes widened in fear when I caught a glimpse of a big blue blur, then a big yellow blur, then green, then red, then orange, flying every which way.

"They have Swiftfangs!" a Viking cried out in fear. I looked over, the village coward, but his fear was justified. A Swiftfang is a very large, very fast dragon. It has two large fangs hanging from its mouth filled with venom that could kill an adult dragon with one bite. It has four clawless feet, two wings, and a short neck. Because of its size, however, it needs a lot of room to maneuver, and there's tons of room out here.

"Those dragons have the advantage!" I shouted

My father looked around, his shocked face quickly turning into determination as he did. "Fall back!"

 _The gas! We're going to draw them into the gas!_ I turned Screech around just as everyone else was. A Zippleback drew a line of gas towards us. Just as the Hunters' dragons were coming through, they lit it up. A giant explosion rocked the ships, wiping most of the Hunters' dragons out of the sky. A loud roar on my right side wiped the smile off of my face, however. The Swiftfangs got through and were dead set on taking down as many Riders as they could. One now stuck in amber, four shots left.

* * *

I picked up a rock. Lining it up with the Nadder's cage across from me, careful to hit the bars, not the Nadder, I threw it as hard as I could. _PING_. It looked over and readied its spines. "Calm down, calm down." It growled. "Easy now. I'm a friend." The boat rocked. _Did we just dock? But I didn't hear any fighting._ The Hooligans would've never let the Hunters through without a fight, something was wrong. The Nadder looked at me with curiosity, retracted its spines, and probably would've squawked if it wasn't for the rope around its mouth.

A Hunter walked up to my cage. "Be quiet," he ordered as he grabbed my arm and threw it back into the cage. The Nadder readied its spines again. The Hunter mocked it saying, "Oh, a big tough guy aren't ya? I should jus' flee before you pierce my armour with your spikes." He laughed, but before he could turn away, three spikes arced towards him, and found just the right spot to pin some cloth to the cage door. He became even more shocked when the door he was stuck to flung open, and I walked out, tossing around the keys I stole from him. Two more Hunters calmly descended down the ladder. They turned around just in time for me to punch them out.

"Alright big guy," I said turning to the Nadder, "lets get you out of here." I rummaged through the set of keys, trying a few before I found the right one. I threw open the cell door, calmly approached the dragon, and removed the ropes around it's mouth. "Will you help me free the rest of these dragons?" Looking at me with excitement, it squawked happily. I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

A Zippleback blindsided me, catching Screech between its two heads. I was knocked onto its back, grabbing one of the spines, I pulled myself back to my feet. One of the Fliers hopped off the head and grabbed his flail before charging at me. He swung his weapon, causing it to wrap around the arm I used to block it. I grunted as the spiked ball dug into my skin, staining the dragon's blue hide red. I yanked my arm, throwing the guy over to the tails.

Seeing the other Flier coming I swung my arm, hitting him with the flail's handle, his recoil giving me enough time to get in close and throw him at the other Flier, who fell off and grabbed onto the other, dragging him off the dragon as well. I jumped back on Screech's back as I pulled the flail out of my arm and got Screech to seal the wound with some amber before rejoining the fight.

* * *

I ran around the dragon cells, opening door after door, before stopping at a cell with just a moving chain. _Changewing_ I thought. But something was wrong, if it didn't have a muzzle on, then why didn't it melt the bars and escape? I hesitated, deciding whether to free it or not.

"Back away from my dragon!" Said the only voice that can make my blood boil that much.

"Mogadon," my voice was venom, "no. I'm not letting you keep yet another dragon for your twisted plans." Caution replaced with determination, I stuck the key in the hole.

"No need to be hasty Emma, your execution will be soon." He… laughed? This was a dragon that not only could melt him, but that he'd angered by jailing it, and he didn't even have a hand on his sword? _His cocky attitude will be his downfall._ I thought as I opened the door. I wished what greeted me was acid, but instead I got an Armorwing flare. Mogadon laughed again, "I warned you." I turned around, what uncloaked was not a Changewing.

It was a Titan Wing Dramillion.


End file.
